The Way It Is
by moooooonk
Summary: Mungkin hanya Naruto yang berbuat sejauh ini untuk Sasuke, dan hanya Sasuke yang bisa menerima Naruto untuk hal seperti ini. Naruto menjadikan Sasuke tujuannya, dan Sasuke menganggap Naruto sebagai jalan terakhir untuk pulang. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri, lalu memerhatikan bagaimana itu berakhir.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**.**_

**_The Way It Is_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kadang aku menemukan kata-kata yang bagus ketika putus asa, melihat banyak cara untuk menyerah dan berhenti. Namun ketika waktu menunjukkan hal lain, aku melihat sesuatu yang mungkin dipikirkan orang banyak.

Di dalam gedung tempat kami berlatih, aku sering mendapati Neji melirik ke arahku dengan sorotan tajamnya. Dalam benakku, kupikir dia membenciku. Terlebih ketika dia hampir membunuhku di ujian _chuunin_, dan kemudian seseorang tengah berdiri mengkhawatirkanku.

Ada kelebihan yang orang itu punya, semangat dan percaya diri. Dia meneriakiku untuk kembali membalas pukulan Neji dan memaki kakak sepupuku tersebut saat menghantamku tanpa perasaan. Kupikir dia peduli saat itu.

Nyatanya, dia peduli pada semua orang.

Naruto, laki-laki matahari di musim apapun. Dia satu-satunya orang yang membantuku berdiri hingga detik ini. Aku tahu dia ada, sama seperti matahari.

Dia cocok berada di situasi apapun dan tak sekalipun aku dibuat kecewa dengan tindakannya. Keputusan terakhirku adalah ketika aku menghampirinya saat dia tersudut ketika berhadapan dengan Pain. Dia tidak selemah yang orang lain pikirkan, nyatanya dia berhasil menjadi pahlawan desa yang dikagumi setiap orang.

Tapi sang matahari punya teman tergelap.

Aku benar-benar menyadarinya ketika sosok yang lain muncul. Dia dingin dan berdiri angkuh dengan punggungnya yang tegap.

Tak sekalipun aku pernah mengeluarkan kata padanya sejak pertemuanku pertama di ujian _chuunin_. Dia bergerak dengan percaya diri dan perhitungan, meyakinkan setiap orang bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang patut dibanggakan. Dia tajam namun juga tumpul.

Dia Sasuke, keputusannya meninggalkan desa sampai di telingaku ketika Kurenai-sensei tengah mengobrol dengan Asuma-sensei. Aku tak benar-benar mengenal laki-laki itu, yang kutahu dia dari klan terkenal yang jumlahnya kini bisa dihitung jari.

Aku sering kesulitan saat musim dingin tiba dan matahari seakan tenggelam, hal itu sama dengannya ketika tim kami bergabung dengan tim Naruto untuk mencari Sasuke. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar memengaruhi Naruto.

Ada hal lain yang kulihat dari Naruto saat itu. Dia bisa putus asa, tak ingin dilampaui, ingin melampaui, dan sekali lagi berusaha menyadarkan teman pertamanya.

Tapi yang membuatku berpikir ulang adalah ketika tahu Sasuke bergabung untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Dia benar-benar terlalu cepat mengubah arahnya, dan tersesat ketika jalan pulang semakin jauh.

Awalnya aku di sini hanya sebagai tokoh pembantu dalam jalur hidup mereka, muncul hanya ketika aku berbuat lebih. Aku tertarik pada Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku tak berpikir ulang untuk menyukai seseorang.

Menjadi putri pertama dari seorang Hyuuga Hiashi, mencari kekuatan ketika kelemahan begitu melekat terlalu dalam, dan berkata lancar hanya dalam hati.

Lalu Naruto hadir dan mengubah sedikit demi sedikit hal tersebut. Ketika Neji semakin baik padaku setelah ujian _chuunin_ berlalu, dia berkata bahwa Naruto yang telah menyadarkannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi aku sangat menghargai itu.

Kupikir Naruto mudah diingat dan disukai banyak orang. Maka Sakura juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentang itu, gadis berambut merah muda itu begitu mengagumi Sasuke sama sepertiku yang mengagumi Naruto.

Lain halnya, dia hampir dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Sakura mengatakan itu padaku, tepat ketika baru kembali dari tenda milik Tsunade-sama dan membawakan peralatan medis. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku yang merasa bukan apa-apa berpikir bahwa Sasuke jauh dari dugaan semua orang.

Dia bertindak melewati batas, meski hanya sekedar mendengar dari mulut ke mulut, aku tahu hal ini lebih tak mudah bagi Naruto. Dia pernah hampir mati demi Sasuke, terluka parah saat Kakashi-sensei membawanya ke rumah sakit ketika berusaha menghentikan Sasuke untuk meninggalkan desa.

Hari sebelum Konoha benar-benar dihancurkan, aku melihat Sasuke tengah melewati perbatasan dengan tiga orang asing yang tak kukenal. Sudah kupastikan dia tak mengenalku, dan ketika matanya benar-benar mengarah padaku dia berkata dengan jelas, "Jangan ikut campur."

Dia terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar dipertahankan.

.

.

.

"A-Apa artinya Sasuke-san ba-bagimu Naruto-kun?"

Itu pertanyaan pertamaku tentang Sasuke pada Naruto. Saat itu Naruto tengah dirawat ketika lewat seminggu Sasuke pergi.

Hari yang terik itu aku tengah menjenguk Naruto dan berharap sedikit Naruto akan senang dengan kehadiranku. Dia tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaanku, meski setengah wajahnya diperban, dia tak ragu untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanyanya.

Aku gelagapan. Bahkan sebelum pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku, aku tak memikirkan alasannya.

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang membuatku mampu menjangkau apapun. Kau tahu, aku lemah dan ketika melihatnya lebih kuat dariku aku ingin sekali melampauinya."

"Dia bukan hanya seorang teman bagiku, tapi juga saudara pertamaku."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kepribadiannya benar-benar bersinar kala itu, entah apa yang mampu dia tanamkan hingga keputusannya begitu bulat dan terasa dalam.

Hingga di detik ketika Naruto kembali dihadapkan dengan Sasuke, aku percaya perkataan Naruto benar-benar terbukti. Dia menghargai apa yang Sasuke lakukan, melihat tindakan Sasuke sebagai jalur pelarian tanpa ujung.

Naruto begitu memahami teman malamnya yang gelap. Tangannya siap menjulur kapan saja meraih Sasuke, dan berharap waktu akan membantunya meski cepat atau lambat.

Ketika malam aku dipertemukan dengan Sasuke. Aku berpikir cepat kenapa dia dengan mudah berubah.

"Be-Berhentilah Sasuke-san!" kataku dengan kuda-kuda yang tengah kulakukan di hadapannya yang tengah berdiri di depan teman-temannya.

Dia menatapku tajam. Aku tahu itu tatapan mengejek untuk seorang gadis yang tidak pernah dia ingat maupun dikenal.

Malam dingin yang sunyi dia hanya berdiri memasangkan pandangannya ke arahku, bahkan dia tak peduli ketika teman perempuan berambut merahnya tengah mengomentari dengan kesal perbuatan Sasuke.

"Ke-Kenapa kau mengkhianati Naruto-kun?"

Jelas saja pertanyaan itu mengalir seperti air di air terjun yang deras. Aku tengah menahan detak jantungku yang mulai berlarian, mengkhawatirkan setiap tindakanku akan berakibat fatal nantinya.

Tapi yang kulihat hanya senyum tipisnya yang mampu melemahkan sikapku berdiri. Dia melangkah ke arahku, memandangku sekilas sebelum memberi tanda pada teman-temannya untuk tetap berdiri di belakangnya.

Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi saat itu, dia tertawa keras seakan hatinya benar-benar kosong. Aku terkejut sama halnya dengan ketiga temannya. Lalu berikutnya dia maju lebih dekat dan menepuk pundakku, aku bisa melihat sikapnya yang berubah telalu cepat.

"Apa urusanmu Hyuuga?"

"Terakhir kulihat, kau hampir mati di tangan laki-laki berambut panjang itu."

Aku mundur dan menghindarinya. Dia tak bergeming, namun matanya masih beralih padaku. Hal yang kusesali setelahnya adalah ketika dia berbalik lalu pergi dan aku tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Aku tak punya kesempatan lain, dia tidak mengkhianati Naruto. Malam tanpa cahaya hanya satu hal tanpa tujuan. Sasuke punya tujuan tanpa cahaya, dia berlindung di balik bayangan gelap yang menutup salah satu matanya hingga hanya mengingat dendamnya.

Langkahnya bergerak semakin jauh, ada hal yang lebih baik mengetahui Naruto masih berdiri jauh di samping Sasuke.

.

.

.

Terakhir kali mengetahui Sasuke berbalik arah membantu Konoha, aku melirik pada Naruto yang tersenyum tipis. Bisa kulihat kegembiraan terselip di mata birunya, hal yang lama setelah tak henti-hentinya semua orang sibuk mengurusi keributan yang terjadi.

Sasuke yang bergerak tanpa dugaan dan Naruto yang tengah memerhatikan segalanya. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku berdiri sebagai pengamat. Ketika Naruto memasang raut terkejutnya melihat Sasuke, aku tahu dia benar-benar senang dengan keputusan Sasuke.

Semangatnya dengan mudah kembali membesar terlebih tindakan Sasuke membantunya untuk tidak lengah. Aku melihat dua hal dalam satu waktu saat itu, entah matahari yang berhasil menyinari semuanya, atau kegelapan yang berhenti menyerah pada kesepian.

Pernah pertanyaanku sekali lagi keluar pada Naruto, dia sedang duduk di kedai ramen dengan perutnya yang penuh. Sebelum keadaan sekarang berlangsung dan dia baru kembali dari desa saat itu. Ada Sai dan Sakura yang berdiri di luar, aku menunggu Kiba dan Shino yang telat saat itu.

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-san ti-tidak pernah kembali?"

Naruto menopang dagunya, memandangku dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat lebih menyipit. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak mudah jatuh pingsan saat itu, ada saat tertentu seperti ini aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya.

"Apa kau berpikir begitu?" dia bertanya padaku. Satu alisnya terangkat menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Bu-Bukan!"

"Ha-Hanya saja—"

Naruto tertawa.

"Itu cita-citaku selain menjadi Hokage."

Aku memandangnya dalam. Dalam hati, aku tahu hal seperti akan terjadi dan akan dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Namun tak sedikit pun aku merasa cukup dari sekedar perkiraan selain keingintahuan.

"Walaupun dia tidak kembali, akan kupastikan dia menyesal meninggalkan tempat ini." Naruto berkata dengan senangnya, hari itu aku akan berangkat menjalankan misi.

Kiba muncul setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, dia terlihat kaget mengetahuiku sedang duduk di samping Naruto dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Aku pergi meninggalkan kedai ramen setelah Shino terlihat tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, dan aku menunduk malu ketika Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Ada hal yang membuat semua ini menarik. Naruto yang bergerak dengan perasaannya dan Sasuke yang berpura-pura melupakan perasaannya.

.

Saat semuanya berjalan lebih baik, punggung Naruto dan Sasuke kini berdiri sejajar membawa kabar bahwa tidak ada keraguan setelah semua ini berakhir. Naruto bersama Sasuke dengan kemampuan yang sama, memandang rasa takut menjadi pintu gerbang sebuah keadilan.

Aku kembali berdiri setelah kematian Neji yang masih terasa berat, memandang dua waktu yang berbeda kini berubah menjadi satu waktu.

Namun terakhir kali sebelum Sasuke pergi di mana aku tengah melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya pada malam itu, dia berbalik dan membiarkan ketiga temannya melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkannya. Aku tahu banyak hal yang dapat disampaikan hanya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membiarkan Naruto berhenti untuk menghalangiku."

Dia kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku sebelum akhirnya matanya menutup dan menjauhkanku dari sebuah kejujuran. Dia tidak benar-benar tersesat.

Dan kini, dia kembali mencari jalan pulang. Sekali lagi membiarkan Naruto mencampuri gelap harinya dengan rasa percaya. Kalaupun dia akan menjadi satu-satunya Uchiha, aku yakin dia telah menghargai temannya.

Memerhatikan langit cerah yang menyimpan mendung di baliknya, merasakan dingin ketika hujan turun tanpa henti, dan memahami ketika semuanya begitu melengkapi. Naruto tak selalu punya cahaya untuk tetap berdiri, Sasuke tak pernah menginginkan tetap berdiam di tempat yang gelap, dan aku yang menarik garis bahwa ada harapan di setiap sisinya.

Ketika Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk mengubah seseorang, Sasuke menerimanya dengan genggaman waktu.

Mereka seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya kembali di jalan yang sama. Jalan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

**_END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A/N :_**

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
